Laser diodes and laser diode bars are available commercially. Many such devices comprise a laser diode or laser diode bar mounted on a heat sink and also includes electrical contact to the laser. Such a device also comprises an electrical insulator also positioned on the heat sink and typically having a thickness greater than that of the laser. An electrical conductor (lead) is positioned on top of the insulator and bends downward to make contact with the laser. The lead is positioned to contact a next adjacent laser assembly if a stack configuration is desired and provides electrical continuity with that next heat sink.
Laser diode packages of this type, although very competitive in cost and performance, suffer a reduced yield due to the bending of the lead which overlies the insulating layer and contacts the laser.